Be My Forever
by LittleMissHerondale
Summary: The war is over, but what comes next isn't any easier. Between coping with death, break ups and fame, somehow Harry and Ginny make it through together. One-shot.


**I own nothing.**

* * *

_And, oh, we got time, yeah_

_So darling, say that you'll stay right by my side_

_And, oh, we got love, yeah_

_Darling, swear that you'll stand right by my side_

_ ~Christina Perri "Be My Forever"_

* * *

It had been roughly nine-thousand seven-hundred and twenty-three minutes since her brother died. Nine-thousand five-hundred and seventeen minutes since he'd defeated Voldemort. Around nine-thousand three-hundred and eighty-nine minutes since they'd left the castle and came back to the Burrow. Eight-thousand five-hundred and fifty-seven since the writer from the Daily prophet had come to take his picture. Eight-thousand five-hundred and fifty-six minutes since Mrs Weasley had chased said reporter away for daring to _'invade on the poor boy's privacy whilst everyone is grieving!"_ Six-thousand three-hundred and eighty-four minutes since Kinsley had awarded him an Order of Merlin First Class. Seventeen minutes since they'd buried her brother. Twelve minutes since she'd left to sit under the oak tree outside and just one minute since joining her.

She'd accepted his presence beside her, was even allowing herself to be wrapped in his arms. Her head was pressed against his chest listening to the soft _thump, thump _of his heart. Neither spoke. It wasn't until he could feel his shirt beginning to dampen that he realised she was crying again. He couldn't think of anything to say, somehow he figured that an _everything will be okay _or an _it's all going to be alright _just wouldn't cut it today. So he did what he'd done every other time she'd cried this past week; he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her hair. Today however was the first time she pulled away. Today he knew there was something wrong, but other than the obvious he didn't know what.

"You can't keep doing that," she mumbled through tears. When he said nothing in return because quite frankly he still didn't know what to say or even what she was talking about yet, she went on.

"You can't keep pushing everything aside, like we are fine, that nothing happened between us."

"You're going to have to help me out a little more," he said still not on the same page as her.

"We broke up Harry!" she cried.

"We talked about this Ginny," he sighed. "I ended it last year to keep you safe-"

"Well a shit load of good that did," she muttered under breath.

"I had to go find the horcruxes, you know that."

"You disappeared for nine months," Ginny cried. "For nine months I didn't know if you were alive or not. Nine months Harry, you come back after almost a year and we don t even talk about it." Her crying has become more forceful now, tears falling faster down her cheeks. She's angry, confused, and grief-stricken and even if she doesn't want to admit it, she's still a little heart broken.

"What is there to talk about?" Harry questioned, "We went through this last year before I left. I was trying to help you."

"_Before _you left, we haven't spoken about it since. What about how I feel, what happened to me?" She said between sobs. "Because your plan sure as hell didn't work out, while you were running from snatchers and death eaters at night, I was running from the Carrows. Do you have any idea what detention with them was like? They break you Harry, it didn't matter that you weren't my boyfriend, they still broke me."

Now her tears take up all of her breath, she tries to speak but it's no use, the words are lost. Harry takes her in his arms once more, finally recognising that she just has to get it all out. She's kept her emotions pent up inside for far too long. When she's finally exhausted herself and can't possibly have any more tears to shed, he speaks. And she just listens.

"It was stupid of me to think that you'd be safe," he began. "Of all places I thought that you'd be at least safe at Hogwarts. And when I realised you weren't, I felt sick Ginny. I looked at the Maurauder's Map every night after that, just so that I could see your name. Am I'm sorry that I left, believe me when I say that the hardest thing I had to do wasn't finding a horcrux with nothing to go on, nor was it figuring out how to destroy them. The hardest part was not getting to say goodbye to you, not getting to see you one more time before leaving."

She's crying again, but this time she's not the only one. They're crying over lost time, which is pointless really, because now they have all the time they wish. Time to grieve, time to talk, time to rekindle a relationship that neither ever truly left.

"Tell me what I can do Gin, just tell me how I can make it up to you."

"You can start by promising me something. Just say you'll stay right by my side."

"I promise that I'll never leave again. I'll always be right next to you, I'll stick by you until you've had enough of me, and then I'll stay even longer."

And before either knows what's happening, she's leaning up and kissing him. Her lips are soft against his and taste oh so familiar, and his kissing her back. The kiss isn't fiery or even that passionate, but it's full of the regret and guilt from the past nine months. It says sorry and thank you all at once. It's the kiss that makes things clear again, that says everything will be alright, but most importantly it melts her heart once more because it's a kiss promising that he'll never leave again. Others would've have called the moment sweet, romantic even, but they know better. Their moment is a beginning.


End file.
